Donner la vie: collection pour les Nuls
by lilichoco
Summary: La naissance d'un premier enfant, c'est toujours un grand événement! Mais pour James et Lily Potter comment s'est déroulé ce moment ? Comment les grands Maraudeurs qui ont toujours contrôlés n'importe quels imprévus, ont complétement paniqués?


**Coucou!**

**Voici l'un des one-shots dont j'ai parlé sur mon profil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA CORRECTRICE TERUKO-CHAN QUI MALGRE SON EMPLOI DU TEMPS CHARGE PREND LE TEMSP DE ME CORRIGER!**

**Voilà en attendant la suite de "Sirius dominé par une fille ?" qui arrive la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite une **

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

_ 31 Juillet 1980_

La nuit était paisible dans le village de Godric Hollow, la plupart des habitants en cette chaude nuit de juillet dormaient les fenêtres ouvertes, espérant profiter de quelques brises fraîches.

Cependant dans quelques minutes, le calme allait être brisé dans une maison.

Une jeune femme prit par une forte envie de boire un verre d'eau, se leva lentement à cause de son ventre proéminent, mais aussi pour ne pas réveiller son époux épuisé de sa semaine.

Au moment de prendre la carafe, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers son mari et l'appela :

« James !

- Mmm…. marmonna le jeune homme en plein sommeil et pas disposé à en sortir.

- James, réveille-toi, c'est urgent !

- Ma chérie, y a plus de poulet, alors… demain j'irai en racheter, murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux.

- James, Harry arrive.

- Ouais ben dis lui de repasser, répondit James à l'ouest.

- POTTER ! Le bébé arrive, lève-toi, s'il te plait ! Cria Lily à bout de patience.

- QUOI ? Sursauta James tout à fait réveillé, sortant d'un bond du lit.

- Du calme, chéri, rit Lily. Il n'arrive pas dans la seconde quand même.

- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas, respire, fais le petit chien, essaya d'expliquer James, complètement paniqué et oubliant qu'il y a encore une semaine il trouvait débile de faire le petit chien.

- Mon chéri, calme-toi et va prévenir Sirius, rassura Lily et en virant par la même occasion son mari qui la paniquait encore plus.

- Oui » répondit le jeune homme en se précipitant vers la porte, dans la panique il l'ouvrit tellement vite qu'il se la prit en pleine tête.

« Ouch… t'inquiète pas, j'y vais, respire, et ne panique pas.

- Mon chéri la chambre de Sirius… c'est de l'autre côté, rétorqua Lily en riant nerveusement.

- Ah oui, marmonna le jeune homme en se précipitant vers la direction indiquée. SIRIUS !

- QUOI ! NOOOOON ! James y'en a marre, je suis pas marié moi, j'irai pas acheter des patacitrouilles à ta femme, j'ai le temps pour ces conneries. Et puis j'ai sommeil, râla le jeune brun d'une humeur de chien.

- Mais non !

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La tigresse t'a poussé à bout avec ces sauts d'humeurs et tu t'expatries ici ? Bon je te fais une place, continua Sirius en se décalant et ouvrant les couvertures.

- LE BEBE… IL ARRIVE ! paniqua James, les lunettes de travers, n'ayant rien écouté du speech de son meilleur ami, trop occuper à arpenter la chambre de long en large.

- QUOI ! Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, espèce de crétin ! » s'énerva Sirius.

Puis il se précipita dans le couloir pour crier : « LILY, PANIQUE PAS, RESPIRE COMME LE PETIT CHIEN, ON ARRIVE !

- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX AVEC VOTRE CLEBARD, ET HABILLE-TOI SIRIUS BORDEL ! » eut comme réponse le dit Sirius.

Comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, il se précipita vers la penderie, prit ce qui lui tombait sous la main, secondé de James et les deux amis retournèrent vers la chambre du couple.

« Lilou je suis là, souffla Sirius en se tenant contre le chambranle de la porte pour reprendre son souffle, alors que James inspectait sa femme sous toutes les coutures. T'inquiètes pas parrain Sirius est là ! Au fait qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tout d'abord mon petit Sirius, tu peux aller enlever ta polaire et ton maillot de bain, éclata de rire la jeune femme.

- Oups, répondit Sirius en repartant illico presto d'où il était venu.

- Et moi, et moi ? s'impatienta James.

- Toi… Tu vas me chercher ma valise, dit Lily pour occuper la pile électrique qu'était son mari.

- Ok… Mais elle est où ?

- Oh la, la, la, désespéra Lily, dans l'armoire, James, où tu l'as mise l'autre fois.

- Ah oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma-t-il en voyant sa femme se plier en deux.

- Contraction, souffla la jeune femme avec difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? paniqua le jeune homme.

- JAMES POTTER TU TE CALMES COMPRIS ? s'époumona Lily sous le coup de la douleur.

- Oui, t'as raison, mais j'y connais rien moi, se défendit James.

- ET TU CROIS QUE J'EN SAIS PLUS MOI ? Y A PAS DE MODE D'EMPLOI ! cria Lily.

- Euh… on y va ? intervint Sirius d'une voix hésitante, revenu avec une tenue sortable.

- Oui, oui, dit précipitamment James en empoignant la valise de sa femme.

- J'ai envoyé un hibou à Rémus, informa Sirius au couple, alors qu'ils descendaient l'imposant escalier de pierre qui menait au hall.

- Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! félicita Lily.

- Eh ! Moi je suis le père, s'indigna James.

- Et moi la mère ! rétorqua Lily implacable.

- Temps mort les Potter ! Il est 1h du mat', j'ai pas pris ma tasse de café alors pitié pour moi, intervint Sirius en stoppant la dispute.

- Désolé, murmura le couple embarrassé.

- J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, intervint Rémus essoufflé alors que le trio ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

- Rémus, remercièrent les deux garçons en saluant leur ami avec de grandes claques dans le dos.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis insupportable, grogna Lily en croisant les bras sur son énorme ventre.

- Mais non, rassura James en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est normal, tu es sous pression, mon cœur.

- Oh Rèm, si tu les avait vu, les grands Maraudeurs en panique et perdant le contrôle, à courir comme des folles dans les couloirs du manoir, se moqua Lily, sous le regard amusé de Rémus.

- T'as de la chance d'être enceinte toi ! ronchonna Sirius vexé.

- Allez, c'est parti » annonça Rémus en retransplanant en direction de Saint Mangouste suivis des trois autres.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ A SAINTE MANGOUSTE_

« Vite, vite, dépêchez-vous ! cria James à tue-tête.

- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ? demanda poliment une infirmière.

- Ma femme… elle va accoucher, répondit le jeune homme comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde.

- C'est votre premier ? demanda l'infirmière habituée.

- Oui, répondit posément Rémus.

- Bien, alors vous avez le temps, pas la peine de se presser ! répondit la femme amusée.

- Pas pressé, pas pressé ! répétait James abasourdi.

- QUOI ! croassa Sirius en même temps.

- Et si nous nous occupions de la maman ? Où est-elle ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Ici, répondit difficilement Lily encore sous le coup d'une contraction.

- Le bébé n'est pas près d'arriver, je vais vous installer dans une chambre, expliqua l'infirmière.

- Mais… il n'arrive pas tout de suite ? balbutia James sonné.

- Non, Mr… ?

- Potter.

- Non Mr Potter, le col n'est pas assez espacé, vous comprenez, les premiers accouchements sont souvent longs.

- QUOI ! s'écrièrent les quatre jeunes gens en même temps.

- On va mourir, répondit franchement Sirius.

- Ma Lily » s'attrista James en caressant les cheveux cuivrés de sa femme adorée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ HUIT HEURES PLUS TARD_

« AIE, AIE, AIE ! cria Lily les cheveux trempés de sueur.

- Courage Lily, on y est presque, encouragea James, une main en moins.

- Oh toi la ferme ! s'époumona la rouquine.

- Bonjour, je fais partie de l'équipe qui va vous accoucher, alors où en sommes-nous ? demanda une infirmière.

- Nulle part, désespéra James.

- AIE…

- Ah, on peut y aller, rassura l'infirmière qui examinait la jeune femme à l'aide de sorts.

- SADIQUE ! gueula Lily.

- James, alors ? demanda Sirius en sautant sur le pauvre futur papa, un peu perdu alors que Lily était amenée au bloc.

- Le travail commence » déclara-t-il angoissé.

Les maraudeurs s'assirent sur des chaises devant la salle où ils se préparèrent à l'attente insupportable surtout pour James qui au bout d'une minute commença ses allers-retours entre les chaises et la porte. Il n'arrêta son circuit que lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme de leur âge, très séduisant, qui se dirigeait vers la salle de travail.

« Hé, vous allez où comme ça ? apostropha James.

- Euh… moi ? demanda le jeune homme surpris de cette entrée en matière.

- Nan, Merlin ! répondit vertement James.

- Et bien, j'assiste l'accouchement de ce bloc.

- QUOI ! Y a pas moyen, interdit James buté.

- Euh, James, tu vas pas interdire à un médicomage d'accoucher Lily ? demanda timidement Rémus.

- Celui qui verra les fesses de ma femme, il est pas né, y a que moi qui ait le droit ! déclara James buté.

- Mais Mr… commença l'homme.

- J'ai dit non, allez assister un autre accouchement, conclut James avec un regard menaçant.

- Il a raison, espèce de pervers, seconda Sirius aussi outré que son meilleur ami.

- Les gars, c'est strictement professionnel, raisonna Remus qui eu droit à un regard de remerciement du jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi, interrompit une infirmière. Qui est le père de la jeune maman, car elle le réclame euh… impatiemment ?

- MOI ! crièrent James et Sirius.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent James et Remus.

- Oh euh… autant pour moi, c'est que dans la panique… euh bon je me tais, marmonna Sirius tout penaud.

- Il me faut le père, redemanda l'infirmière imperturbable.

- C'est lui, répondirent James et Sirius en désignant l'autre.

- POTTER, RAPPLIQUE IMMEDIATEMENT !!! cria la voix de Lily. QUANT À VOUS JE VEUX UNE POTION ANTI-DOULEUR.

- Mais Madame, je vous ai dit que se n'était qu'en cas d'urgence, répliqua une autre voix fatiguée dans la salle.

- Bonne chance, encouragèrent Sirius et Remus en poussant le pauvre papa dans la salle.

- QUOI ! CHEZ LES MOLDUS, IL Y A LA PERIDURALE ! entendit James pendant qu'une aide lui passait un sortilège désinfectant.

- Hé, je vous ai à l'œil vous, menaça James en voyant le jeune homme de tout à l'heure qui avait profité de la scène pour entrer en catimini.

- Je suis désolée Mme Potter, mais nous n'avons pas ça ici, continuait l'infirmière.

- VOUS ETES VIREE, ON FAIT PAS SOUFFRIR LES PATIENTS ! continuait de vociférer Lily.

- Lily, s'inquiéta James. Dis pas ça, tu ne peux pas….

- J'AI TOUT LES DROITS, MON BEBE ARRIVE !

- Bonjour, je suis le gynécomage Blake, c'est moi qui vais vous accoucher, Mme Potter, se présenta un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un sourire réconfortant.

- Oh non encore un homme, hors de question ! refusa net James.

- Je suis gay Mr, répondit aimablement le gynécomage sous les sourires de son équipe.

- Ah bon, ben ça peut aller, souffla James rassuré.

- Docteur pitié donnez-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour la douleur, supplia Lily.

- Docteur, intervint l'infirmière, je ne crois pas que…

- Le bébé arrive, nous pouvons donner quelque chose pour rendre la douleur plus supportable, interrompit le gynécomage.

- Oh merci, Merlin, remercia Lily.

- Merci docteur, remercia à son tour James, soulagé de voir sa Lily moins souffrir.

- Au fait Mr Potter, commença le gynécomage en se raclant la gorge. Pourriez-vous dire à votre ami qui est derrière la porte… enfin, lui expliquer que la pièce est insonorisée et ses cris « d'encouragements » dérangent les autres patients.

- Oh, euh, je vais aller lui dire, tenta répondre James sans rire.

- Merci, sinon mes collègues vont devenir fous » remercia le brave homme.

Lorsque James ouvrit la porte, on put distinctement entendre les encouragements :

« LILY ! LILY ! C'EST TOI LA PLUS FORTE ! YOUHOU ! ALLER TON BEBE SERA LE PLUS BEAU. HARRY GROUILLE TES FESSES…

- Monsieur, monsieur, arrêtez de crier, vous êtes dans un hôpital ici.

- ALLER HARRY, J'AI UNE BONNE BOUTEILLE D'HYDROMEL QUI ATTEND QUE TOI !

- Sirius, chuut, tais-toi, supplia Rémus qui arrivait avec des cafés. Fff on peut pas te laisser.

- Allez Madame, il va falloir pousser, déclara le gynécomage.

- Encore ? désespéra Lily à bout de souffle.

- Hé oui, il faut l'aider, ce petit bout de chou, encouragea le gynécomage.

- Harry, tu as intérêt à vite sortir, marmonna Lily en recommençant à pousser.

- Poussez Mme Potter, je vois la tête, conseilla une sage-femme qui préparait une serviette pour recueillir le nouveau né.

- Pousse-toi toi-même espèce de vieille harpie, dit Lily entre ses dents. AIE…

- Et voilà » s'extasia le gynécomage en tenant un petit être dans ses bras.

Après l'avoir donner aux infirmières pour l'examiner et le laver. Le gynécomage revint avec le bambin vers les parents à bout de souffle.

« Mr et Mme Potter, vous avez un beau petit garçon de 2kg 600 et en bonne santé, qui apparemment va s'appeler Harry, annonça le gynécomage en posant un petit bébé, aux yeux verts et une touffe de cheveux noirs, dans les bras de la maman.

- Oh Merlin, murmura Lily émue, son cœur gonflé d'amour pour ce petit être.

- Mon fils, mon fils, répétait James à ses côtés aussi ému que sa femme, le regardant sous toutes les coutures comme pour l'imprimer dans son esprit.

- Ah au fait Mr Potter, interrompit le gynécomage avant de sortir de la salle. Je ne suis pas gay.

- Quoi ! s'exclama James en tournant sa tête vers l'homme qui riait sous cape.

- C'est une technique que j'emploie souvent avec les futurs papas.

- Vous avez de la chance que mon fils soit né et que je sois de bonne humeur, grogna James.

- Ils disent tous ça » ricana le gynécomage en sortant.

_ De retour dans la chambre, quelques temps plus tard…_

« Oh il a faim, informa Lily lorsque le bébé commença à pleurer.

- Ohh, s'extasia James émerveillé à la vue de sa femme nourrissant son enfant.

- Roh c'est pas vrai, déjà qu'il était gaga de Lily, c'était pas vivable, mais alors là, je vais pas survivre, intervint une voix n'appartenant qu'a Sirius, alors que Lily finissait de fermer sa chemise de nuit.

- Hé, rétorqua James indigné.

- Fais voir la merveille Cornedrue, s'impatienta Sirius sous le sourire de Remus et de Lily.

- Les gars, je vous présente Harry James Potter, né ce 31 Juillet 1980, présenta solennellement le père tout fier de son chef d'œuvre.

- Un mini-James, s'émerveilla Sirius lui aussi tout gaga. Une vraie petite crevette.

- Avec les yeux de Lily, ajouta Remus aussi gaga que les autres.

- Oui, il a ses magnifiques yeux, répondit James rêveur en fixant sa femme.

- James, tu vas me faire rougir, rit Lily.

- Mon cœur je ne fais que dire la vérité, rétorqua le jeune homme avec tendresse montrant tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme.

- Mouais, bon les amoureux, nous en tant que Maraudeurs on veut donner quelque chose à notre neveu, interrompit Sirius.

- Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Lily effrayée par le cadeau qu'ils pourraient faire à son fils.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de James qui avait pris son fils pour lui faire faire son rot et d'une voix solennel, ils dirent : « Bienvenue chez les Maraudeurs, Harry ! Patmol, Cornedrue et Lunard te saluent et sont fiers de t'accueillir. » Ils lui tendirent des peluches d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un loup.

« Quedver tient à donner le sien lui-même et vient demain, il est de garde ce soir, informa Remus.

- Oh mon dieu, mon fils, je te protègerai de ces huluberlus, s'impatienta Lily en tendant les bras vers son mari pour reprendre Harry.

- Et puis quand tu marcheras, ajouta James en se penchant vers le bébé qui le regardait attentivement et sous les yeux attendris des trois autres. Je t'achèterai un beau balai, tu verras…

- Hors de question ! rugit Lily. Je me suis déjà assez fais de soucis pour toi à Poudlard !

- Mais Lily… répondit James avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Ffff… Dites, vous croyez qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas trop les infirmières et le gynécomage ? On leur a fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Ahahahah, rirent les trois garçons.

- Mais nan on leur a mis de l'ambiance, déclara Sirius malicieux.

- En tout cas, on se souviendra de ta naissance Harry, soupira Remus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut fêter ça.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Sirius. En route, conclut-il en embarquant l'heureux papa qui regardait sa femme désespérément.

- Hé ! Et moi ? bouda Lily inutilement car les garçons avaient déjà désertés la chambre en emportant James contre sa volonté. Tu parles d'une brillante équipe. Mon bébé, ne prend pas exemple sur eux, c'est des cas désespérés… Non j'ai tord, ceux-là sont des hommes exceptionnels et j'espère que tu leur ressembleras… sauf au niveau des bêtises, pitié mon bébé, épargne ta maman ! » expliqua Lily en posant un baiser sur son front. Le bébé la regardant avec de grands yeux attentifs.

**Fin du flash-back**

_ AUJOURD'HUI_

Sirius sortit la tête de la pensine qu'il avait trouvé dans l'ancien bureau de son défunt père. Puis avec un sourire triste et nostalgique, il murmura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lilounette, ton fils a bien suivi tes conseils, il est encore plus exceptionnel que tu n'aurais pu l'imaginer ».

_**THE END…**_


End file.
